


CREAM OF THE CROP

by mediicham



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Large Breasts, Limousines, M/M, Male Lactation, Milk, Milking, brest, private cups, the RNC, tiddy - Freeform, tits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:57:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8122582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mediicham/pseuds/mediicham
Summary: NOTHING MEANS NOTHING





	

**Author's Note:**

> I AM THE CREAM

trump was tired, it had been a long day at the RNC, his orange facepaint was coming off and his toupee was getting greasy. he was a mess, excuse me, a big fat mess. he made his way out to the limo that was waiting for him, inside, of course, was the love of his life. trump swung open the limo's door to see hanzo shimada lounging shirtless among the 100% american leather™. his bara tiddies glistened against the low light inside the limo and trump just wanted to hop right on them. he kept his composure as he lowered himself into the limo, but he couldn't help but sweat as he gazed at those erect nipples.  
"so, mr. trump, how did it go?" hanzo asked, sitting up straight to stroke trump's arm.  
"it was definitely stressful, to say the least, hanzo." trump sighed, still allured by his tits. "but hey, at least i have you now." hanzo smirked as donald lowered his head down to suck one on of those beautiful nipples. hanzo moaned and trump began to taste liquid filling his mouth. hanzo's milk was sweet but not too sweet, it tasted like the ice cream trump used to get with his small loan of a million dollars. he kneaded hanzo's other breast with his hand and hanzo's milk ran down his chest and onto the seat of the limo. his milk came out like a small stream and pooled at the bottom of the limo, soaking both of their feet. it was warm and felt like a hot tub on their feet but trump didn't mind, he was getting the tiddy. the milk that came out of hanzo's left pec seemed endless as it continued filling up the back of the limo. trump pulled away.  
"hanzo, how come your tit milk is infinite?" donald asked.  
"ah, it is the power of the dragon, had my brother had not turned into a fucking xbox he would have infinite tit milk too." hanzo replied.  
"wow, double the tit milk," trump smiled. hanzo led him back to his teet and the future president continued to suck. 'i love your tits hanzo, they are so beautiful,' trump thought, in his head, 'i-i'm so glad that his tits finally grew and sprouted fruitful milky milk. imagine, i can make milkshakes, key milk pie, milk meringue pie. i think hanzo is the most valuable shimada that i have, sure beats that shitty xbox who always goes off to go fuck ballsman.' trump sighed, and continued sucking on the tiddy, eventually falling asleep and dreaming about becoming president.

**Author's Note:**

> im writing a randy savage fanfic next


End file.
